


Go on ring that bell

by honeybearbee



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Pining, Smut, Spoilers, Spoilers for episode 1, or my attempt at smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has feelings. Flint, well who knows with Flint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shhh, pirates. black sails is my new love and so is flint and billy and all of them.
> 
> inspired by height differences and claire not telling me stop.
> 
> also attempted smut in later chapters. for the love of the gods, let me know if it's bad and how to fix it.

Chapter 1

The problem with being alone with the Captain, was that Billy had to fight hard to hide his feelings. Billy knew he was an easy read, his mum said everything he felt was all over his face. It was bad enough that Mister Gates knew how he felt about the Captain, he didn’t need the Captain knowing about it.

It wasn’t that Billy thought the Captain would be horrified or shocked or anything. A lot of the crew slept with each other, but no one slept with the Captain. Besides, Billy was pretty sure he wanted more than a one off. It was practically unheard of for two men to settle down into a relationship together, but that’s what Billy truly wanted.

He was pretty sure though that the Captain was going to strip him a new one over that stunt in Guthrie’s office. He was doing it to protect the Captain, much like he had when he lied about the paper. He had shuffled along the deck, shoulders bowed, after Mister Gates said the Captain wanted a word.

“Don’t worry, lad,” Gates said with a friendly clap on his shoulder. “Captain wouldn’t hurt you.”

“He doesn’t even know who I am,” Billy hissed.

“Does now,” Gates smirked and walked away.

Billy sighed and knocked on the Captain’s door.

“Enter!” he called out.

Billy swallowed down his nervousness and walked inside. The Captain had his back to the door with his shirt off. He was washing the blood off his face and chest.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Billy asked as he stared straight ahead.

“Aye,” the Captain turned around and wiped at his chest with a towel. “I wanted to thank you, for going along with my plan.”

Billy shrugged. “Was what needed to be done, sir.”

The Captain hummed. He stepped right into Billy’s space and said, “However, if you ever pull a gun on me again, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Billy gulped and took a step backwards. Yes, he was taller than the Captain, but he’d just seen the Captain beat a man to death. He was also a little turned on and really didn’t need the Captain feeling that.

“Y-yes, sir,” Billy stuttered.

The Captain gave him an assessing look, before stepping forward again. Billy took a step backwards and nearly tripped over the table. He looked down and saw that it was flipped over. He wasn’t sure how he missed that when he first came in.

“Broke the chair too,” the Captain said as he jerked his head towards the corner.

“Did the doctor look at you?” Billy asked inanely, since he could see the small stitches on the Captain’s chest.

The Captain hummed again. He took another step closer and smirked. “No where to run now Mister Bones.” Then he shoved a leg in between Billy’s. His smirk widened. “Ah, I see.”

“Captain…” Billy trailed off as the Captain rubbed against his hard dick.

“Now, now, Mister Bones,” the Captain said softly as he moved his leg. “I’m sure you can make it up to me.”

“Make what up?”

“Pointing a gun at me. That’s munity.”

“Sir!”

The Captain smiled and tugged on Billy’s shirt, pulling him closer. His lips hovered over Billy’s as he said, “You can call me Flint for now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not smut! sorry, i'm working my way up to it. /o\

“Uh,” was all Billy got out before he was being kissed by Flint. He groaned and wrapped his arms around Flint, pulling him closer.

The leg moving against his dick, gained a bit more friction and Billy bit the Flint’s lip. Flint pulled back, breathing hard.

“Sorry,” Billy replied.

Flint smirked. “Didn’t know you liked that sort of thing.”

Billy felt himself blush and he began to stutter out an answer. Before he could say much, there was a knock at the door.

The Captain scowled and pulled away from Billy. “What?” he barked.

Gates stuck his head in and smirked. “Just checking on you two. Come on, Billy. The Captain needs to rest.”

“I _need_ to get laid,” Flint muttered, but he waved his hand, indicating Billy should leave.

Billy, not knowing what to do, bowed. Then he winced as he practically ran out the door. He could hear Gates laughing at him as he walked quickly below decks.

****

Later, Gates found him face down on a table on New Providence Island and laughed. Billy lifted his head to glare at the man.

“You knew,” he hissed.

“Of course I did, lad. I’m not an idiot. Besides, anyone with eyes could see how smitten you are with the Captain,” Gates said as he sat across from Billy and poured himself a glass of ale.

“Arrgh,” Billy moaned. “Everyone?”

“Well, maybe not the Captain. He’s a bit obsessed at the moment. But everyone else knows.”

“Damn it.” Billy threw his head back and sighed.

Gates shrugged. “He must like something about you. He suddenly changed his mind about telling the crew and you were the only one with him all day. What did you say to him?”

Billy blushed and took a drink of his own ale. “I just, you know, said he was being foolish for not trusting us. And I, um, might have pulled a gun on him when he was attacking Mister Guthrie.”

Gates whistled. “That would do it.”

Billy sighed. “Is he going to want me to go back to him?”

Gates was silent for a moment as he took another drink of ale. He stared at Billy. “The question is, do you want to go back knowing he’ll never love you like you love him?”

“That easy to read, huh?” Billy asked, gulping.

“Maybe only to me. Now, answer the question.”

Billy finished his drink and looked out at their ship, sitting on the sea. “Yeah, I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very late update, but writers block is a massive pain. also, still no smut :/

“Then go, lad,” Gates said. “This life is unpredictable at best and downright deadly at worst. You have to take what you can.”

Billy stood up and sighed. “This is gonna end in blood, tears, and pain.”

“Things usually do,” Gates smirked.

Billy made a face at Gates, but the other man only laughed. Billy left the tavern and made his way back to the ship.

“Is the Captain on board?” he asked a passing crew member.

“Yeah, reading one of those daft books of his.”

Billy snorted and walked towards the Captain's quarters. He took a deep breath and went to knock on the door. 

Suddenly, John Silver popped out of the shadows and asked, “Going to do it, eh?”

Billy visibly jolted and glared at the other man. “What?”

Silver waggled his eyebrows. “Gonna fuck the Captain?”

“I...what…no!”

“Oh,” Silver nodded sagely, his eyes twinkling in delight. “Gonna get _fucked_ by the Captain.”

Billy felt his face turn hot. He hunched his shoulders up to his ears and looked away. “Just...just leave me alone, Silver,” he mumbled. He began to move away from the Captain’s door, but Silver’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

“I didn’t mean it,” the cook said. “It was a joke.”

“It wasn’t funny.”

Silver shrugged. “I know I’m new here, but even I can see how much you love the Captain. He’s just gonna break your heart.”

“What are you saying?” Billy asked confused.

Silver moved closer. “You can do better.” His eyes bounced down to Billy’s mouth.

Billy’s eyes widened just as the door to the Captain’s quarters swung open. Billy pulled away from Silver and looked at Captain Flint. He was leaning against the door frame, with a scowl on his face.

“Any problems here?” Flint asked.

“No, sir,” Silver said with a jaunty smile. “Just talking to Billy here.” He gave Billy a friendly slap on the shoulder. Billy winced and pulled further away.

Flint grabbed Billy’s jacket and gave him a little tug. Billy stumbled slightly and managed to knock into Flint and the doorframe.

“Sorry, sir,” Billy muttered.

“It’s not a problem,” Flint said kindly. He gave Silver a harsh look and said, “Well off you go then.”

“Sir,” Silver smirked. Billy watched as he ambled away and let out a large sigh.

“Better come in Billy,” Flint said as he walked into his quarters. “Before you're accosted by any more of the crew.”

Billy flushed again and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i see billy as someone very aware of his bigness. so when picked on he makes himself small instead of big.


End file.
